Expect the unexpected
by animegeekP
Summary: The master is dead, the scoobies have won, but that's not the end to this story because the moment the master was defeated the anointed one began gathering his forces and plotting his revenge against the slayer and her little friends.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea I've been toying with. For the most part this will _ **not**_ be following along with the shows story line.

I hope you enjoy.

Please reveiw if you want me to continue.

* * *

The master is dead, the Scoobies have won, but that's not the end to this story because the moment the master was defeated the anointed one began gathering his forces and plotting his revenge against the slayer and her little friends.

*Buffy Willow and Xander*

"Gosh," Xander began. "Isn't life just so boring when no one is trying to kill you and or destory the world"he shurrged. "What am I going to do with all of this free time on my hands?"

Buffy rubbed her chin playfully "Hmm, you have a point there. Whatever shall we do?"

Willlow's hand shot up in the air "I vote we go to The Bronze."

Xander grinned "I second that."

"Alright then it's settled" Buffy said with a smile and a nod. " After school we'll head over to The Bronze and celebrate our quote unquote boring lives" they all laughed and agreed.

*Later on at The Bonze*

The three of them were sitting together in a corner talking over the live band that was playing far to loud and way off key, but they couldn't have cared any less especially Buffy tonight was all about spending time with her friends... her family.

That is until Cordelia budded in she walked over to our trio with her arms crossed and her nose stuck up in the air "Well, well if it isn't Sunnydale's very own loser sqaud"she said with a stupid smirk that made Buffy want to slap the shit out of her. "Oh, by the way Buffy where's your boyfriend? Did he get tired of dating a freak?"

"Where's your boyfriend Cordelia? Wait I almost forgot you don't have one" Xander shot back in Buffy's defence then he and Willlow shared a high five.

Buffy snickerd while batting her eye lashes at Cordelia "The only loser I see around here is you ... so get lost" Buffy said.

Then as she turned away the Scoobies saw a hole open up in the middle the wall to the right of them and if weren't strange enough a ghostly glowing skeleton came out of the hole riding a black horse then it went through the wall on the other side of the room Xander, Willow and Buffy sat there for a few seonds none of daring to say a single word. After that Buffy clapped her hands together, stood up then said "It's time to pay Giles a visit so we all can have a nice little chat." Buffy's friends followed her the library where they found their favorite librarienne bustling among the books. "We have a problem" she annouced upon entering the room.

Giles who was nose deep a book jerked his head up "By chance does this "problem" involve a skeleton riding on a horse?" he asked.

"So Mr. bones came to see you" Buffy said.

"Indeed he did" Giles replied.

Before any one could say one more word yet anther hole opened up front of their very eyes and came the skeleton just like before except this time it had a message "The anointed one will have his revenge " it hissed. Then in the blink of an eye it vanished.

"Well..." Xander said bringing an end to the deafing silence "I'm not bored anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

please reveiw

* * *

After a few hours of research on the bus crash that everyone asumed was responsible for creating the anointed one, even with the of Willow's computers skills they came up empty. Buffy knew she should be focusing on finding the anointed one but try as she might her mind kept drifting to what the queen bee had said back The Bronze _did he get tired of dating a freak?_ Truth be told she had no clue where Angle was. Not that it was unheard of for him to go M.I.A for days, weeks at a time but Buffy had not seen or heard from Angle since they killed the master and that was months ago. She wanted to beileve in their love all the same deep down she knew it wouldn't, couldn't last forever. _S_ _till,_ Buffy said to herself _Angle isn't the type to runaway if he wanted to break up he would look me in the eyes and tell me...I hope..._

 _"_ Buffy, Buffy!" Willow called bringing her back down to earth."Xander and I going to head out to get a bite to eat. Then we are going home she said while closing a book that must have been older then Giles. "Wanna come with?"she asked with a sweet smile.

"Th- thanks but I think I'm gonna walk home and, brace myself for the second day in what I'm possitive will be a extremely long and painful school year."

"Oh, come on Buff Xander said with a crooked smirk. "With any luck the world will end and put us out of our misery."

"If only we were that lucky" Buffy said half joking.

"Well I for one have good feeling about this year" Willow said as she was walking behind Buffy and Xander held the door open. "Don't stay up too late Giles Buffy said with a half smile. She watched him out of the corner of her eye so lost in his own little world he couldn't hear her.

*Buffy*

She tossed and turned in the dead of night thinking about where her vampire boyfriend might be. Buffy had even gone so far as to leave the window open in her room for the past month in the hopes that Angel would stop by. "Where are you?" she whisper. She knew no one could hear her nevertheless the words slipped into the night air then Buffy fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

*The next morning*

"Breakfast!" Joyce Summers yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming mom" she called back her words slurred from sleep.

"Hurry up sleepy head. Mr. Giles is here to pick you up."

Buffy's eyes shot open and then she raced downstairs as fast as her legs would carry her. _This can't be good. What is Giles doing here? What happened? Who died?_

"Good morning Buffy" Glies waved with a stiff smile. "My apologies for disturbing you both so early but I'm getting a shipment of books in today for the library and Buffy offered to help me orgnize them. So I thought if I drove her to school we could get a running start on things. Buffy could almost see the words I am lying spelled out in bright flashing lights on Glies's forehead. She never thought her mother could be so easily fooled.

"Right, I totally forgot Buffy said smacking her own forehead. "I'm sorry, give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can go" then bulted up to her room threw on a faded pink shirt, a fairly new pair of blue jeans and a pair of and a pair of red ankle- strap wedges. _Even The Slayer_ _has to look good_ she told herself before rushing off to the bathroom to brush teeth. She wished she could have taken a shower but it couldn't be helped.

Buffy finally reach the bottom of the stairs for the last time she and Giles left the Summers household shutting the door behind them. "The skeleton has a name" he whispered when they were safely in his car.

"Great, what is it?"

"Diaboli Nuntius" he replied as he started his car. "It means the devil's messenger in latin." said Giles staring straight ahead as he drove.

Even though she was unable to see his eyes Buffy knew there was more to this story. "There is something you are not telling me" she said flatly

He sighed and bit his lip then nodded "Who ever sees the Diaboli Nuntius will soon experience a great tragedy."

"So much for Willow's good feeling Buffy muttered.


End file.
